injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Intro Quotes (Dimensional Rift)
Each fight in DC & Marvel: Dimensional Rift will begin with an exchange between opponents (Player 1 - Player 2 - Player 1). These are listed below. Use Ctrl+F to find the character scripts you want to read. Batman Batman *'Batman 1: '''What are you doing here? *'Batman 2: Replacing you. *'Batman 1: '''I don't think so. **'Batman 1: 'This was a matter of time. **'Batman 2: 'You're too much of a threat. **'Batman 1: 'Get out of my Earth. Batman (Moon Knight) * '''Batman: '''What are you supposed to be? * '''Moon Knight: '''I am the avatar of Khonshu! * '''Batman: '''Prove it to me. ** '''Batman: '''The costume makes you a target. ** '''Moon Knight: '''I represent my benefactor. ** '''Batman: '''I hope he protects you from bullets. Superman *'Batman: 'About time you showed up. *'Superman: 'Had to gather my strength, *'Batman: 'You can't gather enough. **'Batman: 'We need to talk. **'Superman: 'About your kryptonite stash? **'Batman: 'Maybe after this. Superman (Superboy) *'Batman: 'You can't fight this. *'Superboy: 'Try and stop me. *'Batman: 'Oh, I will. **'Batman: 'You need a uniform. **'Superboy: 'What, with pointy ears? **'Batman: 'Better than a t-shirt. Superman (Hyperion) *'Batman: 'Are you from the other Earth? *'Hyperion: 'I hail from Earth-712. *'Batman: 'The threat's larger than I realised. **'Batman: 'Stand down, Kryptonian! **'Hyperion: 'What's a Kryptonian? **'Batman: 'Well there goes Plan K. Wonder Woman *'Batman: 'Diana. *'Wonder Woman: 'Don't try and stop me Bruce. *'Batman: 'Afraid you'll lose? **'Batman: 'Surrender. **'Wonder Woman: 'My sword can cleave through atoms. **'Batman: 'It'll have to hit me first. Wonder Woman (Psylocke) *'Batman: 'I don't recognise your fighting style. *'Psylocke: 'I was trained by the Hand. *'Batman: 'Interesting. **'Batman: 'You're a psychic. **'Psylocke: 'How can you tell? **'Batman: 'I've felt their mark before. Green Lantern *'Batman: 'Hal. *'Green Lantern: 'Bruce. *'Batman: I'll make this quick. **'Batman: '''Stop this now. **'Green Lantern: 'Can't stop me Bruce. **'Batman: 'Should've brought my yellow batarangs. Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *'Batman: 'Think about your kids Alan. *'Alan Scott: 'Leave them out of this. *'Batman: 'You should have done. **'Batman: 'Your Starheart is flawed. **'Alan Scott: 'Isn't all technology? **'Batman: B'atarangs work on wood. Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *'Batman: 'Turn yourself in. *'Simon Baz: 'I told you I'm innocent. *'Batman: 'Then you shouldn't have run. **'Batman: 'I've beaten lanterns before. **'Simon Baz: 'I can glimpse into the future. **'Batman: 'Then you know what's coming. Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *'Batman: 'Take control of your ring! *'Jessica Cruz: 'I'm afraid of it. *'Batman: 'Be afraid of me. **'Batman: 'I can help you. **'Jessica Cruz: 'No-one can help me. **'Batman: 'We'll see. Green Lantern (John Stewart) *'Batman: 'Why are you doing this? *'John Stewart: 'You wouldn't understand. *'Batman: 'I don't have to. **'Batman: 'Go home John. **'John Stewart: 'There could be a Katma here! **'Batman: 'Not worth the risk. Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *'Batman: 'I know all your tricks. *'Guy Gardner: 'Maybe I've picked up new ones? *'Batman: 'No, you haven't. **'Batman: 'Stand down! **'Guy Gardner: 'You're gonna take me down? **'Batman: 'With one punch. Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *'Batman: 'You're a rookie. *'Kyle Rayner: 'I'm tired of hearing that. *'Batman: 'How about I show you? **'Batman: 'Give up. **'Kyle Rayner: 'I never give up. **'Batman: 'Pity for you. Green Lantern (Invisible Woman) *'Batman: 'That symbol on your chest... *'Invisible Woman: 'I am a member of the Fantastic Four. *'Batman: 'So there's only three more to worry about. **'Batman: 'So you can turn invisible? **'Invisible Woman: 'And create force fields. **'Batman: 'Both of which are nothing new. Flash *'Batman: 'Run, Barry. *'Flash: 'Kind of my gimmick. *'Batman: 'I meant away from here. **'Batman: 'You've seen my countermeasures. **'Flash: 'Don't see them today. **'Batman: 'I'm going easy on you. Flash (Reverse Flash) *'Batman: 'Flash has told me about you. *'Reverse Flash: 'And I know all about Bruce Wayne. *'Batman: 'That makes you a problem. **'Batman: 'How do you know my name? **'Reverse Flash: 'In my time your cave is an attraction. **'Batman: 'Glad to know I leave a legacy. Flash (Jay Garrick) *'Batman: 'Your time has passed Garrick. *'Jay Garrick: 'You should respect your elders, son. *'Batman: 'Respect is earned. **'Batman: 'I don't have time for this. **'Jay Garrick: 'You have more than enough. **'Batman: 'Says the man with super speed. Flash (Kid Flash) *'Batman: 'You're late. *'Kid Flash: 'Sorry, AP Biology took forever. *'Batman: 'I'll avoid the obvious comment. **'Batman: 'Where's Artemis? **'Kid Flash: 'Family issues. **'Batman: 'I guess you'll have to do. Flash (Quicksilver) *'Batman: 'I met your sister. *'Quicksilver: 'And? *'Batman: 'She's more open for a start. **'Batman: 'How did you earn your speed? **'Quicksilver: 'I was born like this. **'Batman: 'So you didn't earn it. Aquaman *'Batman: 'Arthur, you're needed at the Watchtower. *'Aquaman: 'You cannot command me. *'Batman: 'There goes the easy way. **'Batman: 'We need to talk. **'Aquaman: 'Kaldur'ahm is his own man. **'Batman: 'You're the only one who can get through. Aquaman (Aqualad) * '''Batman: '''You're late for your training. * '''Aqualad: '''My apologies, Batman. * '''Batman: '''I suppose now will have to do. ** '''Batman: '''The truth was hidden for a reason. ** '''Aqualad: '''You thought I could not handle it. ** '''Batman: '''Are you about to prove me right? Aquaman (Namor) *'Batman: 'So you are Atlantean? *'Namor: 'My father is human. *'Batman: 'The similarities go on. **'Batman: 'I've been informed of your... **'Namor: '...commanding presence? **'Batman: 'Not the words they used. Martian Manhunter *'Batman: 'Step aside, J'onn. *'Martian Manhunter: 'Let me handle M'gann. *'Batman: 'You had your chance. **'Batman: 'I know your weakness. **'Martian Manhunter: 'My pyrophobia is entirely psychological. **'Batman: 'Still effective. Martian Manhunter (Malefic) *'Batman: 'Get off this planet. *'Malefic: 'Not until I find J'onn. *'Batman: 'I won't repeat myself. **'Batman: 'I have my firebombs ready. **'Malefic: 'A weakness I do not possess. **'Batman: 'Everyone has a weakness. Martian Manhunter (Shadow King) *'Batman: 'You're a psychic. *'Shadow King: 'A vast understatement. *'Batman: 'A vaster ego. **'Batman: 'Where am I? **'Shadow King: 'I have taken you to the astral plane. **'Batman: 'Of course you have. Green Arrow *'Batman: 'This needs to stop. *'Green Arrow: 'I only kill those who deserve it. *'Batman: 'That's your weakness. **'Batman: 'We need to talk about Roy. **'Green Arrow: 'Only if we talk about Jason. **'Batman: '''Fine, talking can wait. Green Arrow (Red Arrow) * '''Batman: '''You need to control your anger. * '''Red Arrow: '''You don't know what I've been through! * '''Batman: '''This is what I'm talking about. ** '''Batman: '''You want to prove you're not a sidekick? ** '''Red Arrow: '''I don't need to prove it. ** '''Batman: '''You do to me. Green Arrow (Artemis) * '''Batman: '''The team need to know the truth. * '''Artemis: '''No, they'd never understand. * '''Batman: '''There's only one way to find out. ** '''Batman: '''Your parents were formidable back in the day. ** '''Artemis: '''Yeah... formidable criminals. ** '''Batman: '''Just don't follow in their footsteps. Green Arrow (Hawkeye) * '''Batman: '''Are they all trick arrows? * '''Hawkeye: '''Well there's no treat arrows. * '''Batman: '''Oh god, you're worse than he is. ** '''Batman: '''There's an archer on my earth too. ** '''Hawkeye: '''What can I say? It's a classic weapon. ** '''Batman: '''Not sure I see the appeal. Category:Copicat123 Category:Dimensional Rift